3600 Seconds 2002 Season
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki 3600 Seconds 2002 Season is a series of episodes of 3600 Seconds. Cast Members * Kevin Bauer.... Bob Hurricane, Holden McGroin * Alex Davy.... Izaiah Raskilsonn * Pat Fundingsland.... Scott Bredell * Jeremiah Hammerling.... TV's John Stamos * Alex Kelly.... Colonel Connell Frigidaire, Philip McKracken * Tucker Lucas.... Joey Joe Joe Jr. Shavado * Bryce Richardson.... Slappy MacGillicutty * Tom Seim.... Fidel Castor-Oil, Boris Stinkovich Episode 1 * Opening Music: Le Bracelet by Alain Goraguer and Romeo by Basement Jaxx ::In the opening segment, Joey Joe Joe Jr. Shavado tracks down the other characters, who are late to the studio. Bob Hurricane is found wearing a dunce cap in a classroom, Colonel Connell Frigidaire is at home watching cartoons and eating cereal, Fidel Castor-Oil is playing on the slide in a park, Scott Bredell is hanging out in his dumpster home, Slappy MacGillicutty is hitting on two pretty girls, TV's John Stamos is popping bubble wrap, and Izaiah Raskilsonn is playing with tools at a workbench. * Dungeons and Dragons: The Musical * The Graduation Frolic * Sticky Balcony: The Suck * On Pets with Fidel Castor-Oil * Scott Bredell's UK Tour Diary: Blood Santa * Testosterone Minute: Top Ten * Closing Music: Where's Your Head At by Basement Jaxx ::During the closing credits, the message "Don't Eat Nuclear Pudding, Because It's Deadly" appears onscreen. The Easter Egg of this episode is footage of Alex Davy digging in a broken television set at Trollwood Park. Davy actually cut his hand during the take, and had to get stitches. Episode 2 * Opening Music: Girls on Film by Duran Duran ::During the opening credits, the cast members appear as women on the stage of Weld Hall. With the exception of TV's John Stamos, who merely appears as himself in drag, new female characters were created for the episode, including: ::* Kevin Bauer.... Dame Lady Mary Whartley Montague ::* Alex Davy.... Raven Eyeshadow ::* Pat Fundingsland.... Sherry Bredell ::* Jeremiah Hammerling.... TV's John Stamos ::* Alex Kelly.... Carla Mann ::* Tucker Lucas.... Janny Jan Jan Jr. Shavado ::* Bryce Richardson.... Britney Snapdragon ::* Tom Seim.... Destiny Stinkovitch * Scott Bredell's UK Tour Diary: Death's Secretary * Sticky Balcony: Chicky Balcony * Ex-Men * The Slumber Party * Closing Music: You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go by Mary Lou Lord and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper ::Just prior to the closing credit roll, a montage of the cast members shows them tearfully removing their female clothing as they say goodbye to their feminine personas. During the credits, a title appears that reads "Who Wears Short Shorts? We Wear Short Shorts." The Easter Egg is an outtake from the Ex-Men sketch, in which Tucker Lucas fends off attackers with a long staff. Episode 3 * Opening Music: Things Are Getting Better by N.E.R.D. The final episode begins with the title: "3600 Seconds apologizes for the all drag episode. We will never do it again, ever." * Mediocre Steam Clean * Sticky Balcony: Maalox Rebloated * Scott Bredell's Greatest Hits * Joey Poisons the Cast * Closing Music: I Know What Boys Like by the Waitresses. During the closing credits, a title card appears that reads "Don't Buy a Chandelier, Unless You Have a Ceiling." The Easter Egg is a shot of Natalie Deutsch laughing uncontrollably. External Links